Pickup trucks, certain SUVs, and other vehicles typically include a bed or cargo area behind the cab of the vehicle that is accessible by opening a hinged gate, commonly referred to as a tailgate. Such utilitarian vehicles are often used to transport tools, equipment, or other work-related items to a worksite. Such vehicles are also used to transport hunting, fishing, and camping gear into the field, or to transport sports-related items or other recreational items as needed or desired.
The tailgate of a pickup truck or SUV has been found to be useful as a workstation or workbench when in the field. Such workstations can be created by opening the tailgate into a flat horizontal position and using the tailgate and truck bed as a support surface for performing various tasks. In some instances, toolboxes or storage compartments can be mounted to a vehicle such that they are accessible by simply lowering the tailgate. However, most of such workstations incorporated with the tailgate require the tailgate to be lowered and the workstation to be reconfigured before it can be used. This often requires additional effort and time to reconfigure the tailgate into a workstation before work can be performed, and this presents an inconvenience to the user.
When hunting, fishing or camping it may be desirable to modify a tailgate to serve as a cutting board, or a board for cleaning fish or other wildlife. When at a sporting event or celebratory event, it may be desirable to use the tailgate for recreational purposes, such as for playing games that require a table.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an apparatus and method for increasing the functionality of a tailgate. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus and method for adding a plurality of functions to a tailgate.